Shadow Dancer
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: WIP! Gohan, still depressed by his father's death, enters highschool and decides that he's not living a lie. He's not hiding his power or his heritage and when he becomes friends with one Videl Satan, things are definatly going to happen.
1. Lost

Shadow Dancer  
Part One  
Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
I told a friend I'd have this out ages ago...I'm sorry! I just got...side tracked (not to hard for me to do, mind) but here ya go!  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
His feet slammed the ground pitching him forward. The small boy fell to the ground in exhaustion and passed out, turquoise eyes falling shut. Gold hair turned black and his aura crackled for a moment then disappeared. His foe was gone, forever. Cell would not return. There was nothing but ashes left of the android, nothing to regenerate. He could not return to the realm of the living.  
  
And neither would his father, the boy learned soon after when they sought to wish those killed back. He was staying dead. The boy would always remember his parting words. "I'm proud of you, my son. And I love you, Gohan."  
  
Gohan wasn't proud of it, he didn't care what his father's reasoning was, he wanted him to come BACK. But the wish was not to be. And so, the legend of Son Goku died, leaving his eleven year old son to fulfill his legacy.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Gohan never was quite the same after that, throwing himself into both training and studies, the first of which his mother was furious about. Her son would not be like his father! He would be a scholar. The argument that ensued was very brief. Gohan won. He would train and study, to Chichi's dismay. But the woman hadn't the heart to tell him he couldn't. This was something he and his father did. His way of remembering his father and feeling useful.  
  
When Goten was born only half a year later, he was the only bit of joy in the depressed boy's life. Gohan wasn't the happy child he had been before, his father's death taking it's toll on him. His was growing older, and the depression still remained. Not quite so pronounced as before, and there were four people that could snap him out of it.  
  
Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and, surprisingly, Vegita. The first two were more by default than anything. Goten was practically Goku-reincarnate after all, and Piccolo was simply Piccolo. Nothing more need be said about that. Trunks was almost another little brother to the young Demi Saiya-Jin. But Vegita? That was the shocker. Vegita was teaching Gohan about Saiya-Jins, and he liked to learn about his heritage. Nothing surprising, but Vegita also know when to try to beat the crap out of him.  
  
Sometimes, the depression got bad enough that Vegita had to force him out of it. But only around the time of the cell games.  
  
And so, Gohan grew, a lost sheep in a wasteland. At least, until one fateful day.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"You are going to school, young man! I mean it! I'm tired of seeing you mope about and pity yourself! You need friends!" Chichi shouted. So far, the argument was in her favor.  
  
"Kassan!" Gohan protested with a scowl. "I'm not human. I don't belong there!"  
  
Chichi shot the poor teen a death look and pulled out the frying pan of death. Something he'd only faced down once. "You WILL go, understand?"  
  
"Hai, kassan." Gohan muttered sullenly, retreating towards the stairs.  
  
"No you don't! You need school clothes!" Chichi snapped, grabbing his collar. "And you will be shopping for them. You need to get out of the house. And nothing you say will phase me."  
  
She shoved a credit card into his hand and pushed him out the door. "And don't come back until you have something other than gis! For every day!"  
  
Gohan made a face as he left, contemplating sending her a not-so-nice gesture, but thought the better of it, as she still had her frying pan out.  
  
Gohan leapt into the air with little concern and headed toward the city. Satan City it was now called. What a stupid name for anything, much less a city. And all it did was remind Gohan of the day his father died.  
  
There was a mall not too far from the outskirts, pretty big from what he gathered, and would suit his needs perfectly. He hoped. He could have chosen to land and walk part of the way so people didn't see him fly, but scowled. He didn't care if they saw his power. Maybe they should fear him. Maybe they'd learn what a fake Hercule Satan was.  
  
The teen's scowl deepened and he entered the mall, walking into a store, not caring what store it was. All he needed were some dark colored shirts and pants. Black, dark green, dark blue, blood red. As an after thought, he picked up a white shirt and headed toward the register, stopping only when one shirt, black with white writing caught his eye. "One by one, the penguins steal my sanity?" Gohan blinked, snickered, and bought the shirt.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
He was seventeen, and it was a new day. How joyous. Not. He wanted more sleep, but his alarm clock insisted on going off. Continuously, at five thirty in the morning. His eyes narrowed and he slammed his fist down on the offending object. There was a sickening crack as it was smashed to bits. Gohan smiled. "NIICHAN!!!!" The next offending object approached. Goten.  
  
"Mama says I can't have breakfast till you're up. Are you up yet?"  
  
Gohan would have scowled if that had been said by anyone but his brother (or maybe Trunks). No, he wanted to say, of course I'm not up. IT'S FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING! Instead, he replied, "I'm awake. I'm awake. Give me a sec, would ya?"  
  
"Kay Niichan." Goten giggle and Gohan smiled. Only his brother, and maybe Trunks, could ever get away with that.  
  
He slowly got out of bed, tired body protesting the entire way. Who decided that school should start so early? They need to be shot. He grabbed a pair of black pants and the blood colored shirt and pulled them on, a simple leather belt, over which he twisted his tail, to finish the ensemble. He tried to brush his unruly black hair, falling to just past shoulder length, to no avail, and tied it back in a low ponytail. He pulled his regular martial arts boots and picked up the gi he'd packed for gym class (The pricipal told him he'd need it when he'd enrolled in his classes yesterday).  
  
He wasn't going to waste his time hiding his strength from these stupid humans and he wasn't going to waste his time listening to their mocking of the "tricks" his family used.  
  
He raced down the stairs hoping that there was still SOME breakfast left and that Goten would leave him alone long enough to eat it. No such luck.  
  
When his stomach was finally full, he walked out the door and took off, black eyes blazing. Today was not going to be a good day.  
  
The annoyed Saiya-Jin was gone before Chichi could say a word to the boy.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan contemplated walking the last several miles to the school, trying to decide if he should keep his powers a secret. It was a hard decision, but only until he saw Hurcule's picture on the "Welcome to SATAN CITY!" sign. It was a lot less difficult after that. In fact, it was any person without a brain could have figured it out. His powers were going to show that they weren't tricks after all.  
  
Gohan landed in front of the school, his eyes narrowing with contempt. He may be forced to come here, but that didn't mean he had to like it at all. The boy carefully pushed the door open not wanting to smash it to bits with his strength. Just because he wasn't hiding it didn't mean he wanted to be feared for it, nor did it mean he wanted to act like a proud Saiya-Jin prince that he knew.  
  
It didn't take Gohan long to find the main office, and his schedule was ready for him. He and his mother had come in the day before to enroll him in his classes. He grabbed the time table, thanking the woman, the fact that he was having a bad day was not something to take out on her, she had enough to deal with considering the principal's evident stupidity, and she seemed to appreciate the gesture.  
  
"By the way, Son Gohan," She called as he left, "Your first class is down this hallway, fifth door to the left. Hope you like it here!"  
  
"Arigato." Gohan nodded, walking through the door calmly.  
  
The secretary brushed back her short brown hair and sighed. He seemed nice enough. To bad he'd be in a body cast before noon, by either the bullies or one Satan Videl.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Fifth door on the left?" Gohan walked quickly to his first class, paying close attention to the numbers. He had no idea when he'd need them again. "Calculus? This is the most advanced math they have? I've been doing this since I was eight! What idiots." Gohan had paused before the room's door to mutter to himself for a moment and then knocked gently, for him, and nearly blew the door off it's hinges.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the weak door, but walked in with no emotion showing on his face when the teacher called. "You must be Son Gohan!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Mister Zarboni, but everyone calls me Mister 'Z'." The teacher smiled at the not-so-friendly looking teen and motioned for him to stand at the front of the room. "Tell us a little bit about yourself."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes, why anyone would want to tell people about themselves seemed stupid, but he did as the teacher asked. "I'm Son Gohan, son of Son Goku and Son Chichi. I've been trained in martial arts since I was five and I learned this shit when I was eight and if you try to copy me, I'll kick your ass. Laugh and I'll blast you to HFIL. Got it?"  
  
The class was dead silent for a moment and then one solitary figure got calmly to their feet. "You hurt anyone and you'll deal with me!" The person, obviously female from the sound of her voice, seemed very confident.  
  
"And you are...?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Satan Videl, daughter of Hurcule." She smirked.  
  
"Bravo for you." Gohan snorted, voice dry. "Maybe the fake was worth something. But don't think you or your pathetic father can stop me."  
  
"He defeated Cell! Of course he can stop you!"  
  
"Please." Gohan rolled his eyes. "Your stupidity hurts. Shut up and sit down while you remain some shard of dignity."  
  
Videl stared at him, shocked, for a moment, and sat down mouthing like a landed fish. Gohan calmly walked to the only available seat in the room, located so that not one person stood between the two, and sat down with a look of superiority etched on his cold, but handsome, features.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Videl couldn't believe the words she heard coming from the new boy's mouth! She didn't care if he was the son of Goku, the legendary martial arts master that used tricks against his opponents, he had no right to say such things about her or her father. She glanced toward him for a moment, then paused. He was fast asleep at the moment, looking quite innocent. Nothing like himself when he was awake. He muttered something softly and started, eyes snapping open. Onyx met sapphire for a brief moment then both turned away, not saying a word to each other.  
  
Videl sighed. His eyes had been so sad, not at all like the mask he wore at the front of the room. He seemed so...tortured...somehow. It made no sense. She shook her head, she needed to pay attention, unlike Gohan the perfect student, to get good grades. The girl yawned and set her head on her arms. It was so heavy that it wouldn't hurt to lay it down just for a moment, her eye lids grew heavy and fell slowly shut.  
  
Something poked her. Startled, she shot up and looked around. No one had noticed her falling asleep, except Gohan, it seemed, and he was looking at her sideways. Besides, why would he have woken her up? She rubbed her face, smoothing her black hair away from her mouth to prevent herself from eating it and sighed. This class was way to long.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan nearly snickered as he saw Videl drifting off to sleep. Now he couldn't allow that, now could he? It would just ruin his grades. Swiftly he poked her side and smirked as she shot awake, hiding his amusement adorning his features behind a much used mask devoid of any emotion. He couldn't help his amusement. First she says that she wasn't going to let him hurt anyone and THEN she falls asleep in lecture so that if he did try to kill someone, they'd probably be dead before she woke up. The human amused him, in other words. And something else. She seemed almost Saiya-Jin, sitting there and glaring at him.  
  
"A good fighter, a good mate." Something whispered in the back of his mind.  
  
"True," He agreed with the voice. "Too bad she's such a bitch."  
  
"Come now, you like them fiery." The voice snorted.  
  
"Hm..." Both left the conversation for later. This could take some looking at. Maybe he should be friends with her instead of shutting her out. It would be nice to have someone to talk that was his age. And this little female would do quite nicely. Besides, it give him a way to find out more about her father. And lead to his fall off the podium of his conceit. Yes, he liked this plan.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Videl?" The teacher called up, just before the bell rang to end first period. "Could you show Gohan around today?"  
  
Videl sighed, resigned to her new job. She shouldn't leave it to anyone else with the threats Gohan had dealt out earlier today. "Hai. Why not?"  
  
"Thanks, Videl." The teacher gave a sigh of relief. It was pretty obvious they'd both had the same thinking.  
  
"It's not like I'd actually kill anyone." Gohan said to the girl, startling her slightly. "I'd only maim them a little."  
  
"I didn't realize you were eavesdropping." Videl replied icily.  
  
"Really? I have good hearing. It was hard to miss and I try not to overlook anything that involves me."  
  
"I see. Well you should-." The bell cut her off. "Never mind. I don't want to be late for gym. Follow me. Did you bring something to wear?"  
  
"Hai. Where are we going?" He followed her through the parking lot and she laughed.  
  
"The gym. Haven't you been to school before?" She was somewhat taken aback by his open frankness. Not to many people had that quality, or used it, anymore.  
  
"No. I've been home-schooled. The nearest village was five miles from our house and it was only a one room school house. Not many children lived there." He replied, walking next to her so she could hear him.  
  
"Really? Where do you live anyway?" She was clearly shocked.  
  
"Four thirty-nine mountain area. It's only about five hours from here by car." He shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"How do you get here and still have time to sleep?" She gaped at him.  
  
"I fly."  
  
"What kind of jet do you have? Where would you even park it?"  
  
"I haven't a jet. Who said anything about a jet? I told you, I fly."  
  
"Without a jet?"  
  
"Hai. Is this the gym? Where do I change?"  
  
"Over there. The boy locker room." Videl told him stupidly, still in shock from what he had said.  
  
"I see." He turned and left, not paying the girl any heed.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan stepped out of the room, the class pausing for a moment to gawk at his muscles, the boys in jealousy, the girls in lust. "Hey, Gohan!" Videl waved him over.  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"Warm up. Usually three laps, some stretches, sit-ups, and push-ups." She shrugged. "Nothing major. I personally don't call it a warm-up, but everyone else finds it hard.  
  
"I'm with you. not a warm-up. You train in martial arts?"  
  
"Since I was ten." She said proudly.  
  
"I see." Was the noncommittal reply. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"The teacher was going to get some martial artiest to show us some moves. It's not my father, he had a photo shoot today, but it was going to be some one good. That's all I know. And that they've been in a few of the Tenkaichi Budokais." Videl shrugged. "What I want to know is what's with the attitude change?"  
  
"You didn't seem like you were going to try to take advantage of me, and I figured that you would probably make a decent friend. Is that a crime?" Gohan asked, defensively.  
  
"No, I just wondered." She shrugged again and left it at that, mostly since the teacher came in at that moment.  
  
"Hello class!" He shouted. "I heard we have a new student today! Introduce yourself, son." The man sounded like a drill instructor and his voice was killing Gohan's ears.  
  
"I'm Son Gohan, sir." He stated coolly, looking the teacher over. "I assume you're Gartellio-Sensei?"  
  
"Right, son. Get in line. Warm-ups first. Two laps, twenty push-up and thirty sit-ups. Is that clear?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" The students chanted, beginning the warm-up. Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes at some of the people that complained about the work, simply doing it and not wasting breath talking about something that neither bothered them or would be changed.  
  
"At least someone besides me finds this amusing." She admitted, grinning at him.  
  
Gohan shrugged and kept running, staying in step with her. "Well, what would I say? And besides, I'm used to doing a lot more than this for training. Who's that?" He pointed at a girl limping along.  
  
"That's Melissa. She doesn't normally limp or go that slow. Wonder what's wrong. Hey, Melissa?" Videl ran towards her.  
  
"Hi Videl! Where's Erasa?"  
  
"Not pacing her today. Why are you limping?"  
  
Melissa gave a sheepish smile. "I managed to sprain my ankle and forgot a note. Never run and limp at the same time. I'll tell you now that it does NOT work."  
  
Videl laughed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Right now, though, you should go sit down. I'll tell him."  
  
"Thanks. Ouch!" The girl tripped and fell. "I am not having a good year." She didn't try to get back up, already knowing she'd just re-hurt her ankle. Out of pure frustration, she beat her fist on the track.  
  
"You need some help?" Videl held out a hand. Melissa was a bit of a geek and wouldn't gain anything pretending to be Videl's friend. Besides, she was too wrapped up in her books most of the time to care what anyone else was doing.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I don't know if I can walk. I just fell on my bad ankle again."  
  
"Gohan, come here." Vidle ordered. The boy sighed, but did as asked.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Help her to the bleachers. She hurt herself."  
  
"Again." The girl added in a sarcastic whisper. Gohan snickered but didn't comment, lifting her easily and taking her to the bleachers. Videl looked on in shock. Gohan acted like Melissa didn't weigh anything! "Thanks you guys." Melissa smiled and sighed, relaxing and elevating her leg.  
  
"No problem." Videl grinned and went towards the gym floor. She and Gohan were both done anyway. And now, so was most of the class. The teacher waited for the stragglers to finish then smiled.  
  
"Here's the assistant teacher for the day, Krillian!"  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, I'm not to sure about this one, any suggestions would be great! I would also like reviews. I have a plot (more or less) figured out so I'm not too concerned about where I'm going but I'll need help with his character. Review, please! Flames are for S'mores!  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	2. Soul's Shadow

Shadow Dancer  
Part Two  
Soul's Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: You all have some serious problems if you think I own.  
  
Ms. Videl Son: Of course he had to wear Goth Colors! He's not really goth, but he looks so hot in dark clothes! It's not MY fault! Hee hee  
Dark-Child: Not at all! All of people have called me LF or LF-chan. ^_^ And here's your update!  
THE MIGHTY CORRECTOR: I was surprised to get so many reviews! I won't quite but updates may take a while with all the stories I have.  
Veggie-chan: thankies!  
Keylendra: Thanks!  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Krillian?" Gohan muttered to himself, groaning. "Why am I not surprised? Could this day get any worse? I don't want to listen to him."  
  
The short noseless ex-monk walked slowly to the front of the gym and bowed slightly for greeting. "I'm guessing you're my first class of the day?" He half-asked. "The teacher told me to call roll so I know who you all are. I'll do my best to remember. When I call your name, I want you to stand up and tell me how much training you've had in martial arts. I'll divide you into groups and we'll go from there." Krillian took a deep breath and laughed at his own folly. He'd have to remember not to talk so much without breathing!  
  
He picked up the list of names and calmly began to call them off, getting different answers, but most people had a little bit of training inside of school. No big surprises since this was the school Hurcule endorsed and in the man's hometown. Krillian shook his head and continued to read off names. Now was not the time to think of the man, he didn't want to collapse in a laughing fit.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan sat near the back of the gym muttering death threats to whomever was out to get him that particular day. Dende, on a short vacation to Namek couldn't do it, and Piccolo, though still at Kami's lookout, would not, which left Mr. Popo. Gohan gave a feral grin. Popo kabobs sounded very tasty.  
  
"Son G-gohan?!" Krillian had just called the boy's name.  
  
"Here, bro." Gohan called, rising to his feet.  
  
"Oh man! I had nothing to do with this! Wait-since when do YOU go to a public school?" Krillian looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Since today and if you don't continue RIGHT NOW I will blast you." Gohan snarled. "I'm also assuming you know how long I've been training?"  
  
"Hai, hai! I know!" Krillian gulped. "G-go stand over there with Videl and Sharpner."  
  
Gohan nodded and walked towards them with a sigh. There goes any secrets he THOUGHT of having. Well, at least there'd be some one to act as a warm up in any case! He smirked at the thought of beating the former monk senseless and decided that it would do quite nicely for retribution of ruining his life. Krillian, noticing the look, gulp when he reached the end of the list.  
  
"I'm going to pair you up...the more experienced ones will be helping the others once I know what you can do. Gohan, you and Sharpner first, winner against Videl. Same rules as the Budokai, and Gohan? Don't send anyone through the floor. Ring is marked on the gym floor."  
  
"Don't be too upset when you lose, Gohan. I trained with the master himself." Sharpner bragged sticking his nose into the air in what he thought to be a dignified manner.  
  
"You forget yourself." Gohan told him in a whisper that could be heard across the gym. A superior smirk crossed his features. "I trained under Ma Junior, my father, and other masters that make Hurcule look like an amateur."  
  
"They use useless light tricks." Sharpner told him, rolling his eyes. Gohan bit back a growl and tried to get his rage under control. No one called his friends weak, and NO ONE insulted his father.  
  
"Take him in the ring, Gohan. Not out here where I'll have to give you detention." Krillian told him quickly.  
  
"Of course. Can't kill him on accident out here." Gohan agreed. Before the shocked class could blink, Gohan had thrown Sharpner into the ring by his collar and leapt in gracefully himself.  
  
"So let's settle this, Sharpner." Gohan bared his teeth. "You wanted to win? Bring it on."  
  
Sharpner leapt at the Demi Saiya-Jin shouting out "Megaton Punch!" Only to have the attack stop by Gohan's finger.  
  
"Come now, surely you can do better?" Gohan asked not even taking a stance.  
  
"That's not all I've got!" Sharpner attacked again, Gohan not even bothering to block. A rain of blows fell one after another and Gohan sighed, lifting a hand to stop the last on before it hit.  
  
"Are you going to hit me in a way I can feel anytime soon?" Gohan questioned. "Or do I have to finish this now?"  
  
The look on the blonde's face gave the answer. Those had been hard punches. Gohan sighed. This generation was so weak and gullible. He punched the air stopping before Sharpner's face, the force of the punch hitting him out of the ring.  
  
"Pathetic." Gohan spat, crossing his arms.  
  
Krillian sighed. "Control yourself. You sound like Vegita."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"Gohan, that's not something to be proud of."  
  
"Krillian, are you going to start the next match of not? Videl is much stronger than him. No CHALLANGE, certainly, but a warm-up, at least."  
  
"Fine. Videl? Ready?"  
  
"To take him down a peg or two? Yes." The girl jumped into the ring. Krillian gave the shout to begin the match and she rushed him. Gohan sidestepped.  
  
"She has potential." Gohan muttered to himself and smirked. He could play with her, if nothing else. He pretended to be worried, as though he'd bitten off more than he could chew. Videl, growing confident, tried to end the match, giving him a hard kick to the mid-section.  
  
"Not bad." Gohan complemented. "I might have almost felt that if you were a few hundred times stronger."  
  
"You're losing. Or haven't you noticed?" Videl replied, giving the demi Saiya-Jin another kick.  
  
"Am I? Or am I toying with you?" Gohan asked softly, tackling her and pinning her to the floor.  
  
"You're toying..." She struggled to get away to no avail. "What?" She exclaimed, confused. "This isn't possible!"  
  
"What is possible, then? Because this is happening." Gohan smirked.  
  
"I don't understand..." Gohan lifted her into the air and dropped her outside the ring calmly.   
  
"Then maybe you should learn." He turned away.  
  
"Gohan wins." Krillian announced tiredly. As though that would be a surprise to him...in a few million years. The class gaped openly in surprise, no one thought he'd win! Krillian called them quickly back to attention.  
  
"I noticed, Krillian." Gohan told him dryly.  
  
"They were too shell shocked." The former monk pointed out.  
  
Gohan made a small sound of annoyance and held his hand out to Videl. "You didn't to bad for not having decent training." He told her. The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but took his hand anyway. To her immense surprise, he pulled her lightly to her feet and made sure she was steady before he let go.  
  
He was like an opposite of himself. A walking paradox, Videl decided then. He had not hesitation to hurt someone, but he was also a decent sport about it. To her in any case. Was his true motive to be friends or was he trying to get famous too? There was no answer at that point and Videl didn't want to ask, fearing the answer. He seemed to want to be a true friend, not getting closer to her father, he hadn't even ASKED about her father, and she didn't have many friends like that.  
  
Krillian caught her confusion and shook his head. "You didn't do to badly against Gohan. But don't try to figure him out. His nickname's the walking paradox." He informed the girl with a sigh. "We all gave up on figuring him out a while ago."  
  
"I was too smart for them to get anywhere." Gohan grinned, the first real smile Videl had seen on him today, and punched Krillian lightly on the shoulder. Krillian grinned in relief- he wasn't going to die after all- and nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, how do you tow know each other?" Videl looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Later. I have a class to teach. Gohan, you and Videl take the more advanced student, Sharpner...is he still out? I take that back. Gohan, take the most advanced, Videl, take the intermediate and I'll take the beginners. When Sharpner wakes up, he'll be in your class, Gohan."  
  
"Whatever you say, Krillian-Sensei." Videl bowed slightly and headed toward the middle group.  
  
"What do you want me to teach them?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You're simplest kata. And do is slowly. You simplest is still harder than most." Krillian said, turning away to face his class.  
  
"Right." Gohan jogged slowly towards his group of students.  
  
"Hey, Krillian-sensei? What was I teaching?"  
  
"Um...teach the more advanced kicks and punches...and watch their forms. I was watching them earlier while you warmed up and some seemed like they'd probably be off-balance."  
  
"Okay, Krillian-sensei." Videl bowed again and the trio got to work.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was fun, teaching, Gohan thought as he showed his class the kata and corrected their forms for it. He didn't get to do it much, he had helped teach Goten and Trunks and enjoyed it a lot. He and Vegita would take turns training them, and then do it alone. If Goku had lived, he would be training his youngest son right now. Gohan bit his lip until he'd lost the urge to cry. His father had stayed dead for the planet. For Gohan. For everyone. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.  
  
"Wow!" Videl watched him in amazement. "He's really good!"  
  
"Thanks!" Gohan grinned at her, to her amazement.  
  
"You heard me? I didn't think I was talking that loudly."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Like I said, I have good hearing. How is your class?"  
  
"Better, I suppose. So, how do you know Krillian?"  
  
"Friend of the family's." Gohan obviously didn't want to talk about it. Videl, looking a little confused at his lack of reply, got the hint and didn't make any further comments.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of class sometime later. Gohan, happy to leave the boring class, rushed out and sighed. "Thank you Dende!" He looked to the sky. "But, Popo, you better watch your back!"  
  
"Who's Popo?" Videl met up with him just outside the room. "We have literature next." She added as an afterthought.  
  
"Right. Where's that at?"  
  
"Not to far from the room we were in for math. But who's Popo?"  
  
"A friend of Dende's."  
  
"Who's Dende?"  
  
"Kami."  
  
"Who's Kami? Was he named after the god of earth?"  
  
"No. He IS the god of earth." Gohan rolled his eyes. "If you're quite finished asking me incredibly stupid questions?"  
  
"YOU KNOW GOD?!" Videl shrieked.  
  
"Yes." Gohan barked in reply. "Now shut up! You're hurting my ears!"  
  
"Sorry." The rest of the trip was made in silence.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Videl walked into the class leaving Gohan standing outside, per orders. "I want to tell you who you are first, then someone'll come get you." She'd told him, giving him a glare. He had to admit, she was pretty scary looking with that glare. Kind of like his mother...  
  
So Gohan stood there, like a fool, in the middle of the hallway, while Videl told the teacher about him. With a scowl directed in the general direction of the door, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway form the door, waiting for some one to fetch him.  
  
The door opened several moments later and Videl motioned for him to come inside, before running to take her seat in the back of the room. The teacher, a woman with graying black hair and an expression between a glare and a grimace, nodded to him. "Tell us something about yourself."  
  
Her voice was nasal and rather unpleasant by any standards, but was murder to Gohan, with his sharper-than human senses. He sighed and thanked everything holy his hearing wasn't as good as Piccolo's.  
  
"I am Son Gohan, son of Son Goku and Son Chichi." The other teens blanched. They'd heard of him. Good. "I like martial arts, and take no crap. All earlier threats you may have heard from me still apply."  
  
Videl snickered a little at that, his attitude was defiantly one to be reckoned with but nothing like hers, and he had a gleam in his eye that stated he was dead serious. The teacher, having missed most of the speech, nodded and told Gohan to sit in the front. Gohan gave a polite little bow and sat down, groaning inwardly. There was no Videl to keep him awake now!  
  
Videl was having similar thoughts as she sank down in her seat, trying not to fall asleep before the class even began.  
  
The teacher began the lesson and Gohan's head slowly began to droop towards his desk. The teacher, noticing his vegetative state, scowled. "Son Gohan!" She screeched.  
  
Gohan shot up, clasping his hands over his ears in pain. "Hai?" He asked, muttering several choice words shortly after. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes. Why don't you tell me who wrote the Book "Hurcule's Life?" Since you seem to know what were talking about well enough to sleep." She smirked. No one ever answered the question correctly, thinking Hurcule was too busy to write a book about himself.  
  
"Judging from the bad grammar alone, it had to be Hurcule." Gohan rolled his eyes. "How stupid are you people?"  
  
"I will not tolerate disrespect, young man! Go stand out in the hall with these buckets for the rest of the period."  
  
"Give them here. And I want the homework. I may as well do something constructive while I'm out there." Gohan shrugged. "It has to beat your class."  
  
The teacher smirked. "Just for that, you get the BIG buckets." She pointed to them and Gohan raised an eyebrow. They were only the big buckets that tar was kept it. What was so bad about that? He shrugged, picked them both up in one hand and grabbed his books with the other.  
  
The students gaped and their eyes widened. This kid could not possibly be human.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Hope you all liked! I was kinda hard put to figure out what to do in this chapter. It'll go faster after the first day, honest, but I want everyone to get to know this form of his character better. review, please!  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	3. Life Goes On

Shadow Dancer  
Part Three  
Life Goes On  
  
Disclaimer: Hello! Female here! *sighs* nevermind.  
IMPORTANT NOTE at the end of this fic!  
Luna's Meow: Sorry, sorry! ^_^ I hope you like!  
Shaggy Diz: Wow, thanks! I'm...trying to update...but so far, I'm having a lot of trouble with ideas. My brain has been sent through the wringer thanks to school.  
Lord RawnBlade: I could live a week of the compliments you give! ^_~ Flattery gets you many things. Including updates! Hee hee.  
To everyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH! *bursts into tears* y'all are so nice and wonderful! *sniffs* okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes at the other teens gasps of amazement and walked calmly into the hallway. These stupid humans! Why did his mother have to send him to school? He was just fine home-schooled. The teen demi Saiya-Jin growled and shifted so the buckets didn't hamper his writing ability.  
  
He sighed, he'd done the literature when he was eight too, and was very nearly asleep when Videl ran out of class. "Where are you going?" He managed before she passed him.  
  
"The police called." She explained in a rush. "Sometimes I help them out, because I'm Hurcule's daughter and stuff."  
  
"Oh. You want any help?"  
  
"You'll be in my way." She told him, amazed he would ask. "I'm trained to do this."  
  
"Right. And I couldn't a simple thing like that?"  
  
She shrugged, for lack of an answer, and ran off, yelling into her watch that she was on her way. Gohan rolled his eyes and set the buckets and his books down before racing after her.  
  
The girl made her way to the roof of the building and pulled out her capsule jet-copter. Turning to get in, she noticed Gohan just behind her.  
  
"What are you DOING?" She demanded.  
  
"I want to see you in action." He explained, jumping into the air. "What are you standing about for?"  
  
Her eyes nearly popped from her skull and her jaw hit the roof. For several seconds neither said a word and then Videl leapt into the copter. "Just stay out of my way." She snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"Until you need me." He agreed with a nod and slowly backed away. "Of course."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The robbery was rather routine, at least, until the thugs pulled out a very interesting looking rocket launcher. Videl gasped the police chief could have fainted. The launcher was new and none of them had ever seen it out in the market. Gohan, on the other hand, knew exactly where it came from. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Capsule Corporation, but one of the company's sister corporations, called Weapons Inc. They had sent it to Bulma for testing and Gohan had seen it.  
  
It had to be stolen, then. Not only was it strictly for military use only, it was not due onto the market for six more months. With a cry he powered up to Super Saiya-Jin and took off, rushing to get to Videl.  
  
"That's stolen weaponry." Gohan whispered. "The missile can take out the building."  
  
"Great." She moaned. "Either way, they die."  
  
"Not really." Gohan smirked. "But you have to do exactly as I tell you. Not matter what."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Trust me. Will you do exactly as I tell you, no matter what?"  
  
"I-I-I guess I have no choice." Vidle agreed. "What should I do?"  
  
"Give yourself up. Let them take you hostage."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You said you'd trust me."  
  
"But...but they could kill me!"  
  
"No. You will not die. I swear." Gohan's turquoise eyes flashed teal for a moment, darkened by rage. "You will not die."  
  
There was a moment's pause. "I trust you." She told him. Then stepped out into the line of fire.  
  
"I give up." She announced. "Let the hostages go. I give up."  
  
"I don't think so, girlie." The man with the rocket launcher snorted. He aimed, and fired.  
  
Videl looked at the weapon in fear, but felt herself thrown backwards and a shadow loomed over her.  
  
"I think not!" Gohan smirked. And then he was gone. The crooks were knocked out, the hostages freed. Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Videl could only gape at the crime scene in shock.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"How the HELL did you DO that?!" Videl howled from her jet copter as they flew towards the school.  
  
"Training. And...other things." Despite the fact he was going to show off his power, he wasn't going to tell the world about being an alien. That would NOT be a good idea in the least.  
  
"Other things?"  
  
"Long story." And he refused to speak of it anymore.  
  
Videl gave a sigh of annoyance but refrained form commenting. If that little show back there was any indication he was a lot stronger than she or her father and with the way he was acting, who knew what he'd do if she continued to pester him. On the bright side, she had figured out he wasn't after fame or money and was, therefore, someone she could hang around with.  
  
"What class are we in now?" Gohan asked as the set down on the school roof.  
  
"History. We're getting a new teacher in there, the other one JUST retired. Forced retirement because of some rumors. It's a long story."  
  
"Some other time then. I'm curious." Gohan smiled. The second real smile she'd gotten from him. Videl grinned in reply and they headed towards the room.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, sensei." Videl apologized. "I had a crime to take care of and because Gohan's in my charge, I took him with me."  
  
"Of course, that's fine. Now sit down. I was just telling the class that I'm the new history teacher and my name is Marron." The woman was a Bulma look alike. Gohan cringed at her squeaky voice then started.  
  
"MARRON?!" He all but screamed. "DENDE NO! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?"  
  
"Why are you screaming?" Marron asked, tilting he head.  
  
"Because of YOU." Gohan snapped with a growl.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Gohan threw up his hands. If she didn't remember him, and how many people had a name like Gohan anyway? He wasn't going to tell her. That was better left unsaid. Videl blinked in confusion, a state she seemed to be constantly in around Gohan, today at any rate though whether or not it would get better was anyone's guess, and lead him to a seat in the second to last row.  
  
Gohan, not one to break a routine, blatantly ignored the teacher and lesson yet again. He'd learned this before he was eight as well. The teen demi Saiya-Jin sighed and put his head down, ready to get at least an hour more of sleep before noon. If Marron continued this class, he would have an easy time doing it too. He smirked and drifted away to dreamland.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The bell rang. Videl could have cheered. That teacher was KILLING her poor ears! A soft snore took her by surprise. There was Gohan, sitting next to her, fast asleep. Videl smiled. He looked so innocent like that, not a thing like he did when he was awake. "Gohan." She poked him, making him shoot awake and take a defensive stance. She blinked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Gohan turned bright red, stuttered and apology and that it was, "a reflex" before running from the room, only to halt in the hallway and admit to her he had no idea where he was going. Videl had to laugh at him. He was too cute with his hand behind his head and a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
Despite the fact he could be a total jerk, he was very sweet. But only sometimes.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Now, we have English." Videl made a face. "Our teacher is a total witch. I hope your REALLY good."  
  
"I'm fluent. Mom had to learn a lot of different languages, so I know English, French, German, Latin, Spanish, Chinese, and a few more."  
  
"HOW?!" Her eyes nearly bugged from her head.  
  
"Um...she was speaking them when I was little so I would learn them with no problem. I mixed them up really badly and really often when I was younger." Gohan smiled when he remember his father trying to make sense of what he said. Goku was now fluent in many of the languages as well. Without even trying. Once the words were repeated enough, they just kind of stuck.  
  
"That's kind of cool." Videl laughed. "I can imagine the havoc that would wreak."  
  
"I doubt it. But I won't go into that. It's just to....weird."  
  
"Well, this is it. Pay the teacher no mind, if you know it already. It's mostly just grammar and stuff right now. Really boring."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Gohan smiled.  
  
The teacher, true to Videl's word, was a witch. Gohan shuddered at her voice alone. It wasn't quite as bad a Marron's, but it was still up there with the ones he did NOT like at ALL!  
  
"So, Gohan is it? How much English do you know?" She inquired, eyes shifting suspiciously.  
  
"Quite a bit, Ma'am." He smiled and replied in English. "I'm told that I'm fluent in the language."  
  
"Really, now? And I suppose you've been to an English speaking country then?"  
  
"Iie. My Kassan wanted me to learn it. So, I did."  
  
"If you haven't been to an English speaking country, you can't be fluent." She snapped, crossly.  
  
"I can't help what you think, Ma'am. But I am fluent in the language." Gohan crossed his arms and sighed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Stupid children that think they know everything about everything." The teacher muttered in English. "Think they're all geniuses..."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the comment. Videl was right. The teacher was a witch.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan nearly raced to lunch in delight. FOOD! He couldn't help but think enthusiastically. Food, food food food food food! Videl watched him in shock. There was no way he could be so excited about food. Or eating. Yet here he was, the once dignified Gohan, with pure joy shining from his face about food. It was unbelievable.  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl who had just grimaced. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just realized I forgot to bring my lunch. I'll have to buy." She shuddered. "They have the worst food here."  
  
Goahn sighed as he thought about his wonderful lunch and what he was about to do. "You can have some of mine...I brought plenty." He tried to give a bright smile and nearly failed.  
  
"Wow, really? Thanks, Gohan!" She grinned. "You're a total lifesaver!"  
  
"It's no problem at all." His smile was fake, but she didn't notice.  
  
He wasn't upset that he was going to share, but it was FOOD. And Saiya-Jins, more than any other race, adore it. The fake smiled was because he was giving away food, not because he was mad at her. Luckily, he didn't notice that his smile was, indeed, fake.  
  
It was too bad that lunch was only a half an hour long. And that he was in English, his longest class. How on Dende's green earth was he going to survive the year in there? The logical thing to do would be to switch out of the class, but then he wouldn't have Videl to pester. He sighed. He simply could not win.  
  
He walked slowly back to class, eyes downcast and even his hair drooped in misery. That woman was awful! He could have cried. Well, not really, but that was only because he was a Saiya-Jin warrior and warriors don't cry. According to Vegita in a any case and Vegita was never the most reliable source of important information concerning that type of thing.  
  
Videl walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. "Hey, Gohan? What do you think of the teacher?"  
  
Gohan muttered several choice words in Saiya-Go and smiled. "I really shouldn't answer that. Kassan will get mad if she heard me cursing again."  
  
"Not a bit, ne? I don't blame you. I would have switched form her class, but I couldn't. Papa wouldn't let me."  
  
"That really bites. On no! We're going to be late!" Gohan gave several more muted curses, this time in many of the languages he knew, Saiya-go included. If he ever got a hold on who ever decided that school should be like this, he was going to Kamehameha their ass to H.F.I.L.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, it's a little shorter than normal, but I want to update while I can. I hope y'all don't mind! The updates are going to be few and far between after the first, my parents, my grades, all that good stuff. I'll work when ever I get the chance, but I make no promises. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again before break ends! But, no promises. I still have all my other stories to do to. I'm also sorry about the poor quality of this. I have writer's block really bad still. I can't write a school paper with a topic and plot in mind, never mind a fic. *sighs* well, gomen!  
Hope y'all liked!  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	4. Final Classes

Shadow Dancer  
  
Part Four  
  
Final Classes  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so so sorry about the wait! I hope you like! Till next time,  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan headed slowly towards English class, eyes downcast and body half-slumped. He wasn't looking forward to MORE people going after him with their barbed remarks and stupid--not to mention pointless--rumors. Now there was a rumor out that he was with the mafia to get Videl. He had to roll his eyes for that one. How stupid were these people anyway? Very, it seemed. Videl grinned at him and lead him back towards the classroom they had vacated just half an hour prior.  
  
"Is she any better after lunch?" Gohan wondered aloud, thinking that maybe she was cranky because she was hungry.  
  
"Iie. She's even worse, if that's possible," Videl grinned. "She likes to pick on people. She'll probably pick on you today, partially because you're new and partially because you effectively made a fool of her within five minutes."  
  
Gohan made a face, "It's little wonder no one likes her. She could make even my FATHER annoyed. And my father almost never got mad and any one."  
  
"Your father?" Videl tilted her head, she seemed to have forgotten that Gohan mentioned him in class that morning. "What was his name? And why are you talking about him in past tense?"  
  
"My father's dead," He informed her flatly. "He died because of my mistake. And don't tell me it wasn't my fault. Maybe the fault is partially his, but it was my bad decision that caused it in the end. And no, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Videl frowned at him slightly, but nodded her assent, "That's fine." She muttered. "We're here anyway."  
  
Gohan's lip turned up in a sneer and Videl giggled slightly as they entered the room. It was nice to have a friend that didn't care about her fame or money. Gohan also didn't want to date her just because she was "Hurcule's daughter." Actually, he didn't seem to want to date her, period.  
  
The Demi Saiya-Jin stepped into the classroom and nodded regally to the teacher, then moved to his seat. He was polite, despite his perchance for fighting. The teacher offered a sneer in reply, then began the lesson. Gohan drifted off to sleep.  
  
"SON GOHAN!" The teacher slammed a ruler down on his desk. Or, she WOULD have slammed it down if Gohan hadn't grabbed it and snapped it in two.  
  
"May I help you?" He demanded in English, scowling.  
  
"You can stay awake in my class!"  
  
"If your class wasn't the most boring part of my day, maybe I would. I have been reviewing my knowledge in all of my other classes too, but they, at least, hold my attention for more than ten minutes!" Gohan borrowed Vegita's glare long enough to use it on the teacher, then finished the rant.  
  
The teacher looked floored. Gohan had done the whole thing in English without a single hesitation. In fact, she suspected, he could even insult her fluently in it.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" The teacher's face indicated she'd bitten into a soured lemon.  
  
Before Gohan could answer, the bell rang. And he was gone.  
  
Videl followed closely behind him, demanding to see his schedule once he left the room. "Advanced Martial Arts?" She asked, awed. "You have to try out to stay there. Though if what you did in gym is any indication, it won't be a problem for you."  
  
"Who's the teacher?" The Demi Saiya-Jin grabbed his schedule back.  
  
Videl mumbled something and Gohan frowned, "I don't think I heard that right. Did you just say your father was teaching it?"  
  
Videl nodded. "That's why I HAVE to take it. He's doing it to show how WONDERFUL he is to the community. You know how it is, charity and everything. But he still makes the school pay for him."  
  
"He just better not insult my Otousama," Gohan snarled. "I'll kill him if he does."  
  
Videl gave him a strange look before nodding, "I forgot who your father was. It's strange how he always seems to be putting your ''tousan down to better himself."  
  
"There's a reason for that," Gohan shrugged, "But I'll tell you someday. Right now, I'll just try not to kill him."  
  
"Thanks. He does annoy me, but he IS my otousan, after all," Videl chuckled. "But his ego is larger than our house, and THAT is saying something. Maybe you could knock it down a bit?"  
  
"Perhaps. I'll see when I get in there. But we had better hurry, we're going to be late."  
  
The two made in time for the bell, rushing to change. Gohan reflected that the reason his mother had enrolled him into the class was probably because Hurcule was annoying her. He threw his go on quickly and hurried out. Hurcule was already there, clipboard in hand. "You're gonna run ten laps and stretch," He yelled in his annoyingly loud voice. "Then some new kid's gonna fight me. If he knows what good for him, he'd better get up here."  
  
"Son Gohan." The teen held himself arrogantly, telling Hurcule he wasn't impressed.  
  
Hurcule didn't recognize him, but he did start laughing. "You? Kid, you're too scrawny!" Hurcule roared. "I bet'cha can't beat up a fly!"  
  
"What you see is not necessarily what is," Gohan told him coolly, then began to jog around the gym. Hurcule shifted uneasily at the teen's words. There was SOMETHING about him. . . Something familiar. He frowned, calling for his daughter.  
  
"Who is that kid?" He asked, glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Son Gohan, Otousan. He just introduced himself. I guess he's Son Goku's son. He's really nice." She smiled at him, but Hurcule sneered.  
  
"He LOOKS like a pansy," Hurcule eyed him. "I don't want you hanging around him anymore, sweet pea. He'll ruin my image and he just wants into your pants. And you know you ain't allowed to date no-one that ain't stronger than me!" He laughed, what he thought was a heroic laugh, though the poor Demi Saiya-Jin cringed.  
  
"I'm not dating him, otousan," She sighed. "And I'm not going to stop hanging out with him. You might be surprised about him. Don't write him off just yet."  
  
"We'll see when he tries out to stay in this class." Hurcule muttered. Videl rolled her eyes. There were only ten students in the class, not counting Gohan. Videl and Sharpner were two of them. They were definitely the head of the class, though Videl didn't expect someone that could defeat her without breaking a sweat would stay below them long.  
  
They were outside that day, enjoying the warm weather, and sunshine. Hurcule was relaxing on a lounge chair he had demanded until Gohan coolly strode over to him. "I'm finished, sir."  
  
Hurcule smirked, "Good. I'm gonna call the rest of the class over, and we can see how well you rate against me. You can stay in the class if you do good."  
  
"May," Gohan corrected. "Can is the ability to do something. May is for permission. I assure you now that I have the ability to get into the class. It is only if I may stay that I am fighting you for. And I assure you, I will not do GOOD," Gohan sneered there, "I will do WELL."  
  
Hurcule frowned at the Demi Saiya-Jin and gestured for him to step inside the ring painted on the grass. The class gathered around to watch as the two faced off. Hurcule settled into a fighting stance but Gohan yawned and studied his fingernails.  
  
"You better get ready, kid, 'cause here I come!" Hurcule lunged, fist outstretched, and Gohan blurred slightly. Hurcule fell through the boy and introduced his face harshly to the ground.  
  
"Haven't you anything better?" Gohan asked from behind him in the same stance. "I could dodge that in my sleep. My little brother could dodge that in his sleep."  
  
"You asked for it, punk!" Hurcule wound up a fist. "Megaton Punch!"  
  
Gohan dodged again, still unconcerned. Hurcule followed the punch through with another series of punches and kicks, all of which Gohan dodged before yawning. Hurcule brought his fist up again, and screamed, "Megaton Punch," a second time.  
  
Gohan blocked it with his middle finger. The he walked calmly over to the "Saviour of the World" and flicked him in the forehead. Hurcule flew from the ring and landed on his back, almost out cold.  
  
A whisper of awe ran through the group as Hurcule got to his feet. "He beat HURCULE," Someone whispered.  
  
"He cheated! Used mirrors and. . . tricks! It's all illusions!" Hurcule laughed loudly.  
  
"I did not know where this class was held, nor that it would be outside, until I got here for the class. You were unaware of me coming until I showed up. When would these mirrors have been set up, do you suppose?" Gohan smirked. "I also know I did not use tricks. Nor did my father."  
  
"Son Goku never fought honorably a day in his life!" Hurcule snapped.  
  
Rage lit Gohan's feature's and power swept over his body. Ki crackled like lightening around his lean form. "You DARE," He snarled, "Insult my Otousama in my presence? You dare tell me he cheated when it is YOU that will not see the truth? Tell me, Hurcule, are these, too, light tricks? Just like they were the day I defeated Cell? The day you cowered behind a rock as my friends, my Otousama, and I fought for this rock? Were these the tricks that KILLED MY OTOUSAMA BECAUSE I WAS TOO ABSORBED IN MY POWER TO KILL CELL WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO? WERE THEY TRICKS THEN, HURCULE?" Tears streamed from his eyes, swept from his face and evaporated before anyone else saw them from the sheer power crackling in his aura.  
  
Hurcule took a step back and gulped. "C-class dis-dismissed!" He squeaked.  
  
Gohan growled and swept away, still sparking.  
  
"Otousan?" Videl whispered softly, "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, Sweet Pea," Hurcule gulped and hoped she didn't see his lie, "I honestly don't know."  
  
Behind Gohan, however, whispers began to rise, and the Demi Saiya-Jin could hear someone clearly whisper, "He kill CELL?"  
  
Two words ran through the teen's mind: Oh hell.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
By the time he reached his next, and final, class, it seemed the entire school had heard of the incident in Advanced martial arts, despite the fact there were only nine students, excluding him and Videl, and Hurcule who wasn't going to say anything to make his fame seem false.  
  
He was in band for his final class and was shocked to find Videl already there, putting together a flute. He blinked, "I didn't know you played the flute. Or anything for that matter."  
  
"I like the flute," Videl defended. "I know it's a girly instrument, but I AM a girl. Daddy almost made me give it up because it looks weak. But I fought tooth and nail. I just can't give up something I love as much as martial arts. Darrow-sensei also says that I might be good enough to go pro!"  
  
"Good. Stand up to your father," Gohan grinned.  
  
"About what you said--"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now, please." Gohan looked so earnest that Videl found herself agreeing. He had seemed pretty upset earlier.  
  
"For now, I do want answers eventually. What instrument do you play?"  
  
"Trombone, saxophone, and flute."  
  
Videl's eyebrow shot into her hair line. "YOU play the FLUTE?"  
  
"And the piano. But yes. I learned to make wooden ones while I was out training when I was little, my mentor was not the best with children, so I used to the flute to keep myself from going crazy, and then mom figured that it wouldn't hurt me to learn to play the real one, and the obsession was born." Gohan blushed. "But the band seems to need saxophones so I figured I'd join them. There's plenty of everyone else."  
  
Videl was forced to agree as she glanced around. There were ten trombones and twelve flutes, but only four saxes. "I see your point," She gestured. "Have you talked to Darrow-sensei? He'll introduce you, he's really nice."  
  
"No, I was just looking for him when I saw you. Have you seen him?"  
  
"He's in the back corner there," She gestured towards the percussion. "See the man with the graying black hair? Really skinny? The football coach underestimated him once and Darrow-sensei took him out. It was really funny. I threatened the coach not to breath a word of it to anyone or I'd send my Otousan after him."  
  
Gohan chuckled. Darrow-sensei had obviously trained in SOMETHING, though it wasn't martial arts, and while he didn't look all that tough, his power was slightly higher than a regular human's. Only a little, he was maybe a six where most humans were a four. Videl waved the man over, introducing the Demi Saiya-Jin.  
  
"Well, isn't that great!" Darrow was obviously delighted. "Another sax! Just what we needed!"  
  
The only girl in the sax section cheered and waved, "We have the new kid!"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped at the comment and went to join his new section. "I'm Aurora," The girl grinned cheekily. "I'm section leader this year to keep these yahoos in line. The tall guy next to me it Jebidiah, though I call him Jeb, and the kid next to him is Aaron, and then Justin, and then Andrew."  
  
Gohan blinked at her cheerfulness wondering how on earth she could be so. . .happy. It was like his brother on a sugar high happy. "Are you drunk?" He finally asked.  
  
Aaron burst out laughing though Aurora didn't seem to find it amusing. "Stupid men," The girl grumbled. "Hate you all." The comment was wasted on Aaron who kept laughing, and Jeb soon joined in.  
  
Gohan blinked, "Um. . . Hi?"  
  
"You play alto, tenor, or bari?" Aurora finally composed herself to ask.  
  
"Alto."  
  
"What's it's name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, they all have NAMES, of course. Mine's Viva, Aaron's is Ozzy, Jeb's is Candy Corn, Justin's is Cake, and Andrew's is Poo-Poo Head. Because it's always broken."  
  
Gohan was now lost. These student's had obviously heard of him from the way they recognized his name, but they were just. . . ignoring it or something. "Well," Jeb finally sighed, "What are you doing? Go get a chair! And a stand! No, wait you don't have music. You can share with Aaron. Go get a chair!"  
  
Gohan looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, "Um. . . okay."  
  
"We don't bite," Aurora added. "Hard."  
  
"Correction. WE don't bite," Aaron gestured to the male sections members. "Aurora on the other hand. . . well, we aren't promising ANYTHING."  
  
The girl shot him a nasty look and Gohan gave his head a little shake and went to get a chair. After that, the jokes fell silent and they got to work. Half an hour later, Darrow told them to pack up. They had been working none stop for several days and he thought they deserved a short break. The saxes had their instruments away in record time and crowded Gohan.  
  
"So, Gohan," Aaron smirked, "What do you do in your spare time? W--"  
  
Aurora smack a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "I do NOT want to hear about your masturbation habits!"  
  
Aaron pouted but fell silent as Jeb took over the conversation, leading back onto safer ground. He really didn't want to get kicked by Aurora since even her tennis shoes felt like they had steel toes when she kicked.  
  
"I practice martial arts," Gohan answered, looking slightly confused. "And I practice my music. And read."  
  
"You read?" Aurora looked like Christmas had come early. "What do you read? Fantasy? Fiction? Poetry?"  
  
"I like Fantasy," Gohan admitted. Aurora looked delighted and they two began to discuss different authors, books, and writing styles. They other saxophones watched in amusement and shook their heads. Aurora was a mystery. Videl grinned when she noticed that the saxes had Gohan cornered in their midst, the unsuspecting teen looking confused and somewhat nervous.  
  
"Hey, guys," Videl waved. Aurora, intent on interrogating their new section member waved back coolly. Videl bit her lip. She and Aurora had been good friends a long time ago until Hercule had become famous. What broke up their friendship was when Hurcule commented that Aurora was bad for Videl's image in front of Aurora and Videl hadn't stood up for her friend.  
  
Jeb glanced at Videl coolly as well. The saxes were a close knit group. Everyone had to be let in by all the others or they constantly felt like an outsider. When Aurora and Videl had split up their friendship, the entire sax section had become much cooler towards the girl. Even now that Aurora and Videl could be in the same room without Aurora getting upset, the section would never show anything kinder than border line contempt.  
  
"Hello, Videl," Aaron frowned. Gohan tilted his head but Justin gave a gesture that Gohan took to mean they'd explain later before Aurora looked up from their conversation.  
  
"Would you care to join us, Videl?" Aurora frowned.  
  
Videl sighed. Her father had ruined her life so many times. And the fact the Aurora was still hurt meant that she wished that Hurcule had stayed out of her business. But now there was no decent way to gain reconcile. Or so it seemed. Maybe in a little longer.  
  
Fortunately, Videl was saved from answering as the bell rang and Aurora abruptly left. Videl sighed as the other saxes, except for Gohan, left as well. "What was that all about?" Gohan finally asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Aurora used to hang out with Erasa and I a lot until my father opened his big mouth and commented about how she wasn't good enough--she wasn't the ideal girl, not really pretty, wears thick glasses, had braces, isn't thin and pretty, all that--and I, well, I didn't say anything in her defense, and she heard, and she thought I agreed, and. . . well, it all kind of went from there. She thought I viewed her as a burden, thought I hung out with her out of pity, and all that. Not that I blame her, I would feel the same way, I think, but. . . I don't know."  
  
"She's always been self conscience?" Gohan tilted his head. "I could tell. She hides it nicely, though. But why didn't she believe you?"  
  
"She. . . it's kind of a long story, and it's not all mine to tell, but we had this fight, and I told her my father was right, and she went over the edge. She nearly killed herself, and the only reason she didn't was because of Kali, who isn't talking to me EITHER, by the way, and all in all, I hate what my Otousama did to my life."  
  
"She's still upset because?" Gohan was fishing now.  
  
"I don't think she really believed what I said, we grew up next door to each other, and my father was practically hers after her father died, then he became famous and said all those things. I think we really had that row because she couldn't face what my father said about her, and so we left it at that."  
  
Gohan's eyes grew sad. Maybe he hadn't made the right decision when he opted not to speak up after all.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, sorry about the wait. I actually have a reason. Several, actually. First was life, then I had a crap load of stuff to do, and then I had to update the stuff I actually had planned on writing. This story started out as an excersize in description. -_-; I never thought It'd be so popular. Any way, I'm really really sorry about that. Now, a lot of you may be worried about Aurora. She's NOT a cannon character. She's there for a bit of plot. I'm a band geek, so I know what I'm talking about for a lot of the band stuff (one would think) well, hope you liked! Review, please! Flames are, as always, for s'mores.  
  
Love you all,  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


End file.
